


Paperwork

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi motivates Erwin to finish his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: I have a headcanon for Eruri that Erwin always has sOMEone complaining to him, and he has to stay out late to do a bunch of shitty paper work, and he hates it that way because he can't see Levi during the day too often, and by the time he gets back to Levi, he's already sleeping, but Levi starts to come in and help him with paper work and they hold hands and when Erwin finishes a stack of paper he's rewarded with Levi boyfriend kisses and ga y   
> Sent by: shingeki-no-kyojin-eren-jaeger

Erwin loved his job, probably more than most of the higher ups in the military branches. The job was rewarding, especially when they had success in something that they did. But there were also trials that tested his patience and more importantly his sanity. When they lost men, which was more often than not, he found himself overflowing with guilt, blaming himself and retreating into himself for days at a time. It had its ups and downs, and its taxing moments, but this comes with any job that entails responsibility.

When they were back inside the walls, it was usually peaceful, but there were still things that tested him. The fact that everyone expected him to be 100% perfect was the singular most frustrating problem he’d ever had, and honestly he felt like nothing he’d ever done had been good enough, because it was never perfect. Now, understanding that he was the Commander and he should be on top of things, he always made sure to do his absolute best, even on the most menial tasks ever. When people handed him stacks of paperwork, he signed his name neatly and completely every time. When someone came to him to review plans and formations, he went over them several times to be sure they were absolutely as perfect as he could get them.

But, even he had his limits, and eventually he started to get plain worn out by the barrage of people needing him for things, bugging him all day and even into the hours of the night, depriving him of much needed sleep. But, even through all of this, there was still one thing that kept him going. One person kept him hopeful and happy, because he was always there when he came back to his room. The only problem was, Erwin had so much work to do, that every time he came back to Levi, the Corporal was already sound asleep, curled up at the end of Erwin’s large bed. He always fell asleep waiting, hopeful that maybe the commander would come back at a decent time that night. Every time this happened, Erwin ended up picking Levi up and tucking him under the covers, snuggling in beside him to simply sleep there in his company. Yes, this was still something that he enjoyed, but Erwin wanted to sit and talk with Levi, and spend time with him that didn’t include sleep or work.

However, this particular night brought in tow a surprised Commander when he walked into his quarters at around midnight and saw that Levi was still awake, sitting at the large wooden desk sipping at his tea. Normally, Erwin wouldn’t walk in until 2 or 3 in the morning, so Levi was also surprised to see him walk in so ‘early’. The surprise and slight happiness was wiped off his face however when he saw the huge stack of files that Erwin was carrying, eyeing it with extreme displeasure.

“Do you have to do all of that tonight?”

Sighing, the commander dropped the pile on his desk and looked sullenly at his lover. 

“Indeed I do. I’m sorry. I can’t really help it.”

Levi set his cup down and stood, walking tiredly over to the taller man and leaning into his chest.

“It’s fine. I’ll just help you, okay? Also, I have a bit of motivation for you.”

“Oh? What would that be?”

“Give me half of these, then split your pile into fifths.”

Erwin raised an inquisitive eyebrow at this suggestion, but turned and did it without question. Once he did that, he turned back to Levi, who was now seated in the middle of the floor, patting the spot beside him.

“Okay, now, give me my half and I’ll do them. Whenever you finish one of your small stacks, I’ll give you a kiss.”

Erwin felt his face heat up, but set the stack of paper on his lap, furiously scribbling his name in the little lines provided for signatures. Levi always knew how to get Erwin motivated, and it was a good thing, because it’s really saved them a few times before. The Corporal is one to drag out someone’s guilty pleasures and use them to force action onto something. It was quite effective, especially with the Commander, who craved Levi in his entirety, all the time.

Erwin finished his first stack quickly, earning him a soft, gentle kiss. He savored it, the feeling of Levi’s small pink lips against his, and the warmth of his breath against his face. Each time Erwin finished a stack, the kisses got more and more heated, involving more tongue and sweetness of their mouths between them. The more it went on, the longer it took to move on the next pile of paper. They both needed to simply kiss the other. No touching, no sex, just simply revel in the feeling of intimacy brought with the long kisses. 

The entire time, Levi grasped Erwin’s hand, stroking the calloused fingers with his own. Their company was enough for each other, and that night when they finally went to bed, they were both a lot happier, and much more stress free than they had been in a really long time.


End file.
